


Raven Haired Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom are deeply in love and Loki shows him how much he appreciates him after he comes back from a long interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven Haired Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and only attempt at writting a Tomki won't be writting anymore of those as this one time took a very long time to complete. Hope you enjoy it :) Con-crit is always welcomed I got inspised listening to Up Town Girl and could hear Tom singing this about Loki so hope you all enjoy that. I changed the lyrics so if you want to listen to it in it's original form here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEIcTstEmnQ I really like this song :)

Tom walked into his and Loki's home wearing his black jacket and white shirt topped with grey pants. He was going through some mail as he felt long arms wrap around him from behind and soft lips kissing his neck. "Hello my love" he heard a rich velvet voice say. "Hello my darling" Tom breathed softly turning around in Loki's arms to kiss him tenderly. 

"I missed you my Thomas" Loki whispered as their lips parted. "I've missed you too my Loki" Tom said smiling warmly at him. "I've made you something to feast upon my love, I thought you might be hungry" Loki said caressing Tom's cheek. "Sounds wonderful my darling, thank you" Tom said kissing Loki's palm.

Loki smiled softly and hugged Tom in a loving embrace before letting him go and change clothes. When Tom came back downstairs the living room was filled with candles and there was Loki waiting for him. "Oh Thomas, you look ravishing" Loki said with a low growl.

Tom couldn't help but blush slightly; he was just wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black pants. "Thank you my love" he said as they sat down to eat. "How was your interview my darling?" Loki asked in between eating.

"It was alright I hope I'm always so nervous before" he said as he felt Loki's hand gently stroke his. "I bet you were brilliant my darling" he said softly lifting Tom's hand to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. Tom smiled gently melting to the touch of Loki's lips on his hand. They finished eating and found themselves cuddled on the couch.

"Thomas, while you were gone I went into your library and I saw this book I had never seen before, I couldn't help but read it I hope you don't mind" Loki said as he handed Tom the book in question. It was a large hard cover book; it had a blue dragon on it surrounded by a blue fame.

It had the words "Blue Flame by Gon Williamson" written in gold. "Of course I don't mind my love, I didn't know you liked fantasy novels, this was given to me by the author she's a good friend of mine" Tom said smiling. "You know this enchantress of words?"  Loki asked with a wide grin. "Yes my darling, I take it you loved the book" Tom said amused by Loki's choice of words.

 

"My Thomas, this book was everything a book should be, I must meet this enchantress of words and tell her of this" Loki said. "I'll invite her for dinner the next time I know she's in London" Tom said softly. "Good my love, for now I want you all to myself my darling Thomas" Loki breathed softly on his neck.

"Oh Loki" Tom whispered softly as he felt his lips gently brush against skin. "Darling Thomas, how I love to hear you say my name like that" he whispered planting feather light kisses on his neck. Suddenly he remembered the first time he realized he was in love with Tom followed by the first time they said I love you.

(Flash back over a year ago)

Loki and Tom had been together for over a year and though Tom suspected he knew just how Loki felt about him, he didn't really let on anything. It was hard at first for Loki to even admit he was letting someone in his heart, but he found that with Tom it came easily.

Tom had helped him break down all his walls; he was there for him letting him know he heard him. He remembered getting sick and not really wanting to be taken care of but when Tom began to do so without so much as a word, he was moved by it.

He nursed him back to health and slowly Loki realized he was falling in love. Here was this man he doted on him hand and foot with no motive other than his well being. It was about a week after Loki was feeling better that he found himself wanting to tell Tom how he felt.

They were cuddled in bed and Tom noticed Loki's mind was elsewhere. "What are you thinking of?" Tom asked snapping Loki out of his thoughts. "Oh I….you see Thomas there….is…I….must tell you something" he said trying to find the words.

"Go on I'm here" Tom said softly encouraging Loki. "I have discovered something, it appears that…I'm in love with you and….that…I…Thomas I love you, I never thought I'd feel this way ….but it appears I do" Loki said wiping tears from his eyes as he found it hard to speak. "'Oh Loki, I feel the same about you, oh darling I love you too" Tom said softly as their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

(End Flash Back)

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked tenderly feeling Loki pull him closer. "The first time we declared our love" he whispered taking Tom's shirt off slowly. "I remember that day my darling, it was wonderful I was so proud of you" Tom said now half naked holding Loki close to him.

 

 

"Thank you my love, I don't tell you enough, Thomas I love you so much" he whispered trailing kisses up Tom's chest till he reached his lips. "I love you too my Loki, you tell me of your love every day in more ways than one" Tom whispered as they their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Loki moaned softly as they kissed their hands roaming all over each other.

They broke for air and Tom smiled warmly at him."Oh Thomas, you're so beautiful" Loki whispered taking Tom's hand and kissing it lightly. Tom smiled and melted to the touch of Loki's lips on his hand.

"As are you my Loki, you're so enchanting, so breath taking" Tom whispered. "Oh Thomas, such sweet and kind words" Loki said softly holding him closer. Loki then waved his free hand and now they were both lying in bed shirtless. Tom laid his head on Loki's chest and gently kissed his heart.

 "I love you so much my Loki, my darling love" Tom whispered softly. Loki beamed and kissed Tom's hand as he whispered back gently, "I love you too my Thomas, my beautiful, kind, darling Thomas".

Tom smiled warmly at him and kissed him gently, Loki melted into the kiss as he kissed him back deeply. The next day Loki had told Tom he was going to run some earns, it was a surprise he said.

"I can't wait to see it my love" he replied tenderly. "I hope you will enjoy it my darling" Loki said before giving Tom a chaste kiss and then leaving. Tom melted as he watched Loki walk off. 

Meanwhile Tom was cleaning up and had headsets on as he loved listening to music while he cleaned. He didn't even notice that he was in fact singing different lyrics to Billy Joel's Up Town Girl.

_Asgard Boy_   
_He's been living in his Asgard world_   
_I bet he never had a Midgard guy_   
_I bet Frigga never told him why_

_I'm gonna try for an Asgard Boy_   
_He's been living in his Asgard world_   
_As long as anyone with royal blood can_   
_And now he's looking for a Midgard man_   
_That's what I am_

_And when he knows what_   
_He wants from his time_   
_And when he wakes up_   
_And makes up his mind_

_He'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an Asgard boy_   
_You know I've seen him in his Asgard world_   
_He's getting tired of his high class toys_   
_And all his presents from those Asgard boys_   
_He's got a choice_

_Asgard Boy_   
_You know I can afford to buy him pearls_   
_And every day when my ship comes in_   
_He understands what kind of guy I've been_   
_And then I win_

_And when he's walking_   
_he's looking so fine_   
_And when he's talking_   
_He says that he's mine_

_He'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an Asgard Boy_   
_he's been living in his Asgard world_   
_As long as anyone with royal blood can_   
_And now he's looking for a Midgard man_   
_That's what I am_

_Asgard boy_   
_He's my Asgard boy_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an Asgard Boy_

_My Asgard boy_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an Asgard Boy_   
_My Asgard Boy_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an Asgard Boy_

  
_My Asgard Boy_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an Asgard Boy_

He was dancing around not noticing that he bumped into Loki, "Oh!" Tom said startled as he took off his head-sets. "That's a very interesting song you were singing there Thomas, who is this Asgard boy?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"No one you know" Tom replied with a smirk of his own. "This is for you my darling, to show you of how much you mean to me" Loki said handing Tom a small box.

Tom opened the box and inside was an oval locket with ruins that were shaped like links. He opened it and inside was a picture of Loki and a ring.

"My mother gave me that ring, she…said to give it to someone who I truly appreciate as is there is no one I appreciate more than you my Thomas I thought you should have it" he said faintly.

 

 

Tom didn't know what to say, he was so moved that Loki would think to give him such a gift. "Darling, you don't have to give me anything I know how you feel about me, I shall wear this every day" he said affectionately and kissed Loki deeply.

Loki moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist pull him closer. "I have a gift for you too my love" Tom said as they broke for air. "Oh? What might that be?" Loki asked curiosity evident in his voice.

Tom smiled and walked over to his study room opening one of the drawers he handed Loki a medium sized box wrapped with a black and gold ribbon. Loki skillfully pulled the ribbon putting it aside as he opened the box. Inside was a black note book with his name engraved on the front cover in bold gold letters. He opened the note book and inside was written a small dedication.

To my darling Loki may you always know that no matter what goes on in your heart  I will always be there for you. All  my love, Thomas

"Oh Thomas…I…" Loki was speechless, silver tongue truly turned to lead as he read those heartfelt words. Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki. "I love it, I love you so much, I will cherish this gift for all time my darling" Loki murmured. "I love you too my Loki" Tom said as their lips connected in a long gradual kiss.

THE END   

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading :)


End file.
